Threesome
by angelsinstead
Summary: Madison, Zoe, and Kyle share a bed.


**Threesome**

She woke up entangled in Kyle's embrace. He was breathing deeply, his eyes closed in slumber. He had slept through the night. He hadn't had any nightmares. She kissed his cheek and he did not stir. Very quietly, she tiptoed out of bed. She was starving and she wondered if Kyle was hungry as well. After coming back from the dead, would he still need to eat? She did not know, but very soon, Zoe would find out.

She walked quietly into the kitchen, glad to see that the others at the academy were still sleeping. She didn't feel like facing anyone or answering their questions. Kyle remained her secret. Only Madison knew. Zoe wasn't ready to explain.

She prepared a healthy brunch for herself and Kyle consisting of fresh fruit, muffins, and juice. She placed it all on a silver serving tray and carried it upstairs. When she reached the second floor, she heard a strange squeaking sound. Very cautiously, she approached her bedroom door and peeked inside. She nearly dropped the tray.

Kyle... was fucking... Madison. He had her pushed up against the dresser and he was pounding into her forcefully from behind. Madison was loving every second of his deep, powerful thrusts. Zoe watched in fascination and horror, all of the breath stolen from her lungs.

It physically hurt to watch them. She couldn't breathe. She was no longer hungry. Hot tears cascaded from her eyes. She hadn't cried when Charlie died. He had been her boyfriend of seven months. He had died of a brain aneurism in her arms. She had killed him with sex. She hadn't even cried when the bus crashed and Kyle was killed. She had been too angry and devastated to cry... but now, seeing him fucking Madison, his cock penetrating her repeatedly; it left her in a state of agony.

"No," she said in a whimper.

She headed to the bathroom to cry. Animals often disappeared to die. That is how Zoe preferred to cry. She didn't want anyone to witness her agony. She cried alone.

A few minutes later, Madison walked in and stepped into the shower. She cleansed her body under the hot spray. "You saw us," she said as she left the shower. She wrapped a giant towel around her body.

"He was supposed to be mine," Zoe said miserably, her knees drawn up to her chest.

"Hey, look at it this way..." Madison said lightly with a touch of sarcasm. "At least we know his dick works."

"How could you do it, Madison?" Zoe asked in an aching voice. "You knew I loved him... You KNEW."

"Yeah, I knew... and that is why I brought him back to life for you. I guess we'll do the only thing we can now; we'll share him."

Zoe said nothing as she stared into Madison's eyes. Share him? Could they really do that? How would THAT ever work? There were so many questions.

"What do you...?" Zoe started to ask.

Madison bent down slightly, kissing Zoe full on the lips. The towel fell away. She pulled Zoe up against her. "Tell me you don't want it," she prompted.

Zoe had never made love to a woman before. The only male she had ever slept with now lay rotting in his grave. At least she couldn't kill Kyle. She hoped...

"Let's share him, Zoe," Madison said breathlessly. "You... Me... We'll go into the bedroom; we'll make love to him now."

Zoe wanted to say 'no.' She wanted to protest, but she couldn't. Zoe reached for Madison's hand as she lead her from the bathroom. Together, they were headed toward the bedroom door.

"I'll make love to him," Zoe stated. "You, Madison, have never known love. You'll never love him. You just want to fuck him."

Zoe pushed the door open to find Kyle lying on the bed, totally naked. He smiled and reached his arms out to Zoe. He murmured her name.

Zoe just stood there, unable to move. Madison climbed into bed, pressing her naked body to Kyle's. "Did you miss me?" she asked as she kissed him.

Kyle tangled his fingers into her hair. When he broke from Madison's kiss, he looked at Zoe. His eyes were filled with such longing. She could not resist. She walked toward the bed and dissolved into Kyle's embrace.

She needed this. She had to have it. It was her destiny. Three bodies became entwined on a bed meant for one.

After it was over, Madison spoke in the silence. "If the bus crash hadn't have happened, you wouldn't be with Kyle. Guess it was meant to be after all," she said quietly.

Zoe looked at Kyle. His dark-blond head lay upon on her chest. He was totally exhausted from so much lovemaking. "Thank you for bringing him back to me," she said to Madison. "I owe you one."

"That you do... and you're going to pay up now," Madison said as she slid her hand under the covers.


End file.
